The Legend of Zelda: Before The Calamity
by Theboyboy
Summary: Something has gone wrong in Pre-Calamity Hyrule. Nobody believes in magic, Zoras, Gorons, and Rito are forgotten, and Link and Zelda have never met! It's up to a select few to change not only the past, but the future too.(work in progress)


**Prologue:**** A Return to Hyrule**

The thief bent down on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He had made it. He had dodged the Bokoblins, the Darknuts, the many Wizzrobes and even a Gohma, and was now inside the Grey Tower. All that separated him and freedom were a few thousand steps. He began to run up, two steps at once, eager to dlreach the top.

What would it look like, the thief thought to himself. Would it be a ladder, or a portal of some sorts? He passed various clockwork mechanisms, and pitch-black rooms, until he reached the top. He didn't expect this.

In the centre of the top floor, there was a golden pedestal. On it was a glowing sculpture of three triangles, hovering in midair. The thief walked towards it. Did he have to touch it? He laid his index finger on the bottom right triangle, and-

"Ah, I have awaited your arrival for the longest time, thief."

"Wh-who said that?" said the thief, pulling out his dagger.

"Tell me, thief. Do you still remember your name?" the voice continued.

"Of course, it hasn't been that long, has it?" the thief replied.

"We will see. You will be set free, yes, to a degree. I need you to complete a task for me first." said the voice. The thief now realised what he had stumbled upon.

"Ah!" he cried, "You're the Triforce, aren't you?!"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Now, will you accept your freedom and this task?" The voice asked.

"Do I look stupid?" the thief replied.

The triangles began to swirl, and a screen appeared in front of the thief's eyes.

"Are you aware of the most recent era of Hyrule?"

"The new Sheikah Age? The one right before the Calamity, right?" asked the thief.

"Something has gone... wrong." said the voice, as the screen flickered, showing a peaceful village, a Guardian Scout walking through it slowly, people waving as it went by. "They... don't believe in magic, thief."

"WHAT?!" This was as if he had said they believed water was poisonous. "How in Din's name-"

"That's not all. The Zora, Gorons, Rito... They are all nowhere to be found."

The thief thought about this for a few seconds. "What do you want me to do?"

"I fear the Hylians are to have a rude awakening should the Calamity arrive. I need you to help in the effort to bring magic back to this Hyrule."

It seemed an awful lot. In fact, the thief was almost ready to go back down. But something happened on the screen which caught his eye. It was a Gerudo Male, walking around the village. He was still young, as he had not had the Gerudo Growth Spurt yet. Yet something about him seemed familiar...

"That Gerudo... Is that..."

"Yes, it is Ganondorf Dragmire. Training to be a Hylian Knight."

"That doesn't sound right at all." the thief was fixated, the sight of the Gerudo had awoken something within.

"I sense no evil in him at all..." the voice trailed off.

The thief looked at the triangles. "Alright, I'll do it. It should be fun."

"Then, state your name."

"Ghirahim"

"Ghirahim the sword spirit, be freed from your banishment, go forth after this long time and start anew."

Ghirahim felt the ground fall away as he left the triangles behind. He laughed. As if he had plans to reform...yet this task intrigued him. Yes, he would help bring magic back. It would be boring otherwise. But after that...

Ghirahim was falling much faster, greenery began surrounding him, and he landed on a soft patch of grass. A note fell beside him:

"You are still connected to your sword, but it is lost."

Ghirahim frowned. He had been a servant for his whole life, he wouldn't give it up that easily.

Just then, he heard two people passing by. Immediately, he said a spell and disguised himself as a commoner, and bid behind a bush. The two seemed to be Sheikah of some sort, which was definitely odd for this time of Hyrule. One of them looked only a child, and wore a horrid mask. It was a red and white one, with a glowing yellow eye in its center.

"Are we going to see him, brother?" The younger one asked.

"I should think so, Truth. But be on your guard, brother, for you know what is to happen."

The younger one, called Truth , began to skip ahead into the village. The older brother followed after. Ghirahim crept behind them, passing under a sign which read "Hateno Village".

Inside the village, there were a large number of Knight Cadets being briefed. On the stage in front of them, Ghirahim could see a young girl of about sixteen in a jacket and trousers of finest silk. He didn't have to guess who she was. A few of the Knight Cadets stuck out too, though.

There was the Gerudo Male, a tall dark-haired one, a bulky blonde-haired teenager, and then... And then...

There was a boy who stood near the very back, tall, and quite well built, with a purple sword on his back. Ghirahim had a large grin on his face now. Everyone he wanted was in this village. This would be _perfect. _


End file.
